Tales of a Jean Genie's World
by FaerieKnight197
Summary: Glimpses into things not shown in the story Jean Genie, these shorts are stand alone entries into the overall world setting. Sometimes humorous, sometimes tragic, they have but one thing in common... They are tales from a jean genie's world. This will update slowly. It's marked as "complete" because of the slow updates and the fact each chapter will be self contained.


**Tales of a Jean Genie's World**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Ranma ½ or Sailor Moon. I'm writing this simply because I enjoy writing, and my muse jackhammered the idea into my head one day. Took half a bottle of aspirin to get rid of the headache after that.

 **Warning:** There will be OOC interaction. It is an AU though, so that can almost be expected. As another warning, this isn't one story but a collection of shorts. Each short will be set in the Jean Genie world. They wont always be set in chronological order.

 _A Letter For A Loved One_

It's almost funny when I think about it. I've lived on the moon practically my whole life. The first twenty years were spent on earth, that's true. But twenty years is nothing compared to the three thousand I've lived. Most of that time I've worked as a maid in my queen's palace. At first it was unwillingly. But when I gained my freedom I realized something. I actually did find fulfillment in my job. The old resentment was mostly because I'd been forced into it.

Maybe it's the fact it's honest work I enjoyed so much. Maybe it's the respect that was earned for skills gained rather then forced with blackmail used. Whatever the reason is, I'm not the self centered person I was in my youth. To this day I still resent what Elder Cologne did to me. But at the same time I'm thankful for it. That's an odd attitude, I know. But what can I say? After my life I'm an odd person.

In my youth I was a parasite. I can admit that easily now. The only thing that had mattered to me was my own personal finances improving. How that happened didn't matter. I happily betrayed my family, my would-be friends, everyone around me. And I probably would have continued to do so if I hadn't made one mistake. I threatened an ancient woman from china. That one choice was my downfall. It also was probably my salvation.

Cologne made me a slave. And at first I didn't even know it. I was happy to serve her. I honestly thought she saved my life at the time. I was treated like dirt was better then me, and I thanked them for it. And if the world hadn't started to end that might have been my entire fate. I'd have lived a full life, maybe sixty or seventy years, as a happy slave. But the world ended and I was given my memories back.

My next fifty years of slavery was probably my own fault. My curse is my fault too. Not that I accepted that originally. But now I've lived too long. I've seen my family grow old and die. I've lost friends to the passage of time far too many times. But don't cry for me little Usa. I've more then earned my rest. By the time you read this I'll have already joined my sisters. I've had a good life so don't mourn for too long.

And I know you don't like being called 'little usa' anymore. But you've been my little Usa for most of the time I knew you. I can't help but think of you as that eight year old girl I took in thirty years ago. A girl who'd just lost her parents both to a cruel war and grief. No one should suffer like that, yet you did. The crown was thrust into your tiny hands far too soon. But you had good people supporting you. Raising you was something that brought joy into my heart.

But now your all grown up. You've even got a little girl of your own. So I can finally pass on with no regrets. Please don't bring me back though. I know you can, but my time is past. I ask you to give me this peace. I'll see you again someday Usa, trust me on this. But please don't hurry our reunion. Live your life first. When you finally do join me I'll make sure Reni is there too. And everyone else you miss so much. Or at least those I can find. I'll be seeing you, kid. And remember how much I love you.

With tender love,

'Auntie' Nabiki Tendo.

 **Author Note:** I've been working on this off and on since I first uploaded the final chapter of Jean Genie. It's taken a while to finish the first short in the anthology I have planned. Each chapter is, or at least is intended to be, a peak at the world of Jean Genie at various points. Scenes which I wanted to do originally, but felt out of place or my muse ignored. Since my muse returns to this only intermittently updates will not be often. But I do work on it. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this first outing. While I wanted to start off with a romantic scene involving Ranma and Sailor Pluto which hadn't made it into the original story, what actually came out was this rather interesting (in my opinion) epilogue.


End file.
